I Am Not The Hero, Not Me
by ambudaff
Summary: Harry sadar, bukan dia yang memenangkan pertempuran. Tapi, dia ada di mana?


**I Am Not The Hero, Not Me**

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: K, mudah-mudahan…

**Disclaimer**: Semua punya JKR kecuali ide cerita. Hey, jangan-jangan JKR sedang menulis seperti ini juga?

**Character**: Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape

**Author's Note**:

1. Ditulis untuk memenuhi First Challenge di milis indonesianfanficcers. Kaya'nya masih harus panjang ceritanya, tapi karena Audriel sudah mau menutup pintu di batas waktu 26 November, jadi … inilah. Kalau kurang puas, bilang sama Audriel, ya? kabur

2. Patronus Dumbledore itu Phoenix, dan hanya penyihir dari pihak Light yang bisa menyihir Patronus, kata JKR di www(dot)jkrowling(dot)com(slash)textonly(slash)en(slash)faq(underscore)view(dot)cfm?id99

3. FFn baru bisa diisi sekarang ...

"_Kau sadar, Harry, bahwa orang yang mau mengorbankan diri, menyerahkan jiwanya demi kepentingan orang banyak biasanya disebut pahlawan? Tetapi, apakah kau juga sadar, bahwa ada juga orang yang berani melakukan hal yang berbeda? Mengorbankan orang lain demi kepentingan orang banyak juga, akankah kau berani melakukannya? Mengorbankan Ron, Ginny, atau Hermione, misalnya? Mengorbankan orang yang kau anggap sebagai orang tuamu? Yang kau hormati dengan seluruh jiwamu? Dan imbalannya seumur hidupmu kau akan dibayangi perasaan bersalah? Juga tatapan marah dari semua orang? Beranikah kau melakukan seperti itu, Harry?"_

Kalimat itu menggantung. Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Dumbledore, --lukisan Dumbledore. Harry sudah akan berangkat dari Hogwarts saat itu ketika Profesor McGonagall memanggilnya, berkata bahwa Dumbledore --lukisan Dumbledore-- ingin berbicara dengannya.

Harry tak menjawab, karena ia bingung. Dan lukisan Dumbledore juga tidak memberikan jawaban. Hanya memberi isyarat, bahwa pembicaraan sudah selesai.

Sekarang, dalam perjuangan menemukan dan menghancurkan Horcruxes, kalimat itu seakan terlupakan.

o0o0o0o0o0

Suatu malam yang gelap, lembab, dan dingin. Membuat semua putus asa dalam pencarian Horcruxes ini. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Dan Remus.

Tak terduga keputusasaan itu hilang dengan datangnya seekor Patronus. Dengan kegembiraan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan, Harry menyambut datangnya Patronus Phoenix itu. Yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Kegembiraan Harry berlipat dengan datangnya Patronus itu. Pertama, karena dengannya teka-teki Horcrux Ravenclaw terjawab sudah. Dan kedua, karena Patronus yang membawa jawaban itu adalah seekor Phoenix.

Dumbledore pernah mengatakan kalau Patronusnya Phoenix. Harry dengan kegembiraan yang meluap, menganggap Patronus itu datang dari Dumbledore. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Hanya raut muka sekilas yang ditunjukkan oleh Remus mengungkapkan keraguan. Hanya Hermione yang memperhatikan.

Hanya mereka, yang memperhatikan dengan seksama, setiap kali Patronus itu datang.

Dan Patronus itu datang berkali-kali. Biasanya tatkala mereka sudah putus asa dengan Horcrux yang sedang dicari.

Dan kali ini, menurut perhitungan Dumbledore dulu, adalah Horcrux yang terakhir. Nagini. Menurut Patronus itu, sudah dihancurkan. Sudah dibunuh. Jadi tinggal potongan jiwa dalam tubuh Voldemort yang masih harus dihancurkan.

Harry menghela napas. Langkah terakhir perjuangan. Hidup atau mati.

o0o0o0o0o0

Hembusan angin dingin menusuk tulang terus menerpa. Tipis kabut mulai turun. Suara-suara yang terdengar hanyalah angin itu. Semakin lama semakin membekukan tubuh.

Harry menggeratakan geraham. Ia terlalu termakan napsu untuk membunuh Voldemort, karena ia merasa tenaganya sudah semakin tipis. Hingga kini di sinilah dia. Terpisah dari para Auror, terpisah dari para anggota Orde. Terpisah dari Ron dan Hermione.

Ia berusaha bangkit. Susah payah. Dengan bertelekan tongkat, ia berdiri. Lamat-lamat ia melihat sosok di seberang sana juga sedang berusaha untuk bangkit. Setelah ledakan yang maha dahsyat tadi.

Harry putus asa. Mantra apalagi yang harus ia keluarkan? Semua pengetahuannya sudah terkuras. Sementara Voldemort, memang juga sudah terlihat parah, tetapi nampak masih digdaya.

Angin terasa lebih membekukan tulang. Refleks Harry menoleh. O, tidak! Serombongan sosok Dementor melayang mendekatinya. Sisa-sisa Dementor! Satu saja sudah cukup untuk menguras habis energi Harry yang tersisa. Ini serombongan!

Tawa terkekeh terdengar dari sosok di seberang. "Kau sulit untuk memutuskan mana yang akan duluan mengunyahmu, menyantapmu? Tawa keji itu membahana.

Konsentrasi! Konsentrasi, Harry! Tapi Harry bahkan tidak sempat untuk menarik napas panjang. Diiringi suara 'plop' halus yang nyaris tak terdengar, muncul satu lagi musuh yang sangat ia benci.

Voldemort. Dementor. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu. Harry merasa sesak.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Dalam hitungan milidetik, Harry mengangkat tongkatnya.

Ia terlambat. Lelaki itu telah mendahului.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dari ujung tongkat lelaki itu keluar sebentuk makhluk keperakan. Lalu mewujud lebih jelas. Seekor Phoenix.

Harry menahan napasnya.

Patronus mendekati para Dementor dan mengusir mereka.

Dalam keterkejutan, Harry menatap lelaki itu. Lekat-lekat. Tak percaya. Dan Harry lebih tak percaya lagi saat lelaki itu berbalik menatap Harry, dan berkata padanya dalam bentuk Legilimens.

'_Saat ia akan melepas Avada Kedavra padamu, balikkan dengan Specularis Reversium. Non-verbal'_ katanya dingin.

Tak ada kesempatan untuk bertanya, karena Voldemort nampak begitu marah dengan kemunculan lelaki itu. Ia berdiri tegak seketika dan mengeluarkan tongkat keduanya. Tongkat yang tidak berhubungan dengan tongkat Harry.

"Avad…"

"Specularis Reversium!" Harry mengucap dalam hati, berharap mantra itu benar melafalkannya.

Kilatan hijau dari tongkat Voldemort tak sampai ke tubuh Harry, malah beekelit berbalik dan menghunjam tubuh Voldemort.

Kaku, tubuh itu berdebam ke tanah.

Dengan mata membelalak. Ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang bisa menimpa dirinya. Ketidakpercayaan yang tak berjawab.

Mungin bermenit-menit sebelum Harry sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menoleh. Lelaki yang tadi sudah tidak ada.

Dan ramai suara-suara yang berteriak memanggilnya, mendekat. Suara Ron. Suara Hermione. Suara Remus. Dan entah suara siapa lagi. Penuh kekhawatiran. Lalu berubah menjadi suara kegembiraan kala mereka menyadari apa yang telah Harry lakukan.

o0o0o0o0o0

Pesta yang sangat meriah. Great Hall disihir untuk menampung beberapa lipat kali daya muatnya. Para peri-rumah tak henti-hentinya berseliweran menawarkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Orang-orang yang Harry kenal maupun yang Harry tidak kenal datang memberi selamat. Memberi berbagai hadiah. Yang menawarkan diri sebagai orang tua angkat (atau bahkan sebagai mertua juga –dengan dicemberuti Ginny--) juga banyak.

Semua mengucapkan kata-kata pujian. Betapa beraninya Harry. Betapa pandainya, bagaimana dia bisa menemukan mantra yang tepat di saat yang tepat.

_Tapi itu bukan aku_, keluh Harry.

_Bukan aku yang menemukan mantra itu_

Tentang bagaimana dia menemukan dan menghancurkan Horcruxes.

_Tidak, juga bukan aku. Tidakkah kalian semua mengetahuinya? Bukan aku.._

Harry berharap Jubah Gaib ada di tangannya sekarang, untuk menghilang dari semua keramaian semu ini.

"Harry.."

Harry menoleh dan melihat Remus mengangguk padanya. "Aku pinjam Harry dulu sebentar. Urusan Orde," kata Remus singkat pada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Harry mengikuti Remus dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Ketika mereka tiba di koridor yang sepi, Remus mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib itu.

"Jubah Gaib? Thanks, Remus, " Harry sedikit bingung, "tapi untuk ap…"

"Untuk menghindari dari orang-orang, tentunya,"sahut Remus, "Dia ada di sini, Harry. Di makam. Temui dia," lanjutnya.

"Di sini? Di Hogwarts?" Harry tidak percaya.

Remus mengangguk.

"Remus, kau sudah menduganya sejak dulu, ya?" Harry mendesak.

Remus mengangguk lagi. "Sejak Patronus Phoenix itu datang untuk pertama kali, aku sudah mengetahuinya,"

Harry mengenakan Jubahnya. Masih terlihat kepalanya melayang-layang.

"Cepatlah, keburu dia pergi," Remus mengerudungi kepala Harry hingga tak terlihat.

"OK. Aku pergi Remus," Harry bergegas melangkah secepat ia bisa pergi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dari kejauhan bisa terlihat sosok gelap itu. Semakin dekat, Harry melangkah perlahan. Agar tak terdengar.

Sosok berjubah gelap itu berlutut di sisi makam. Rambut hitam lurus yang membingkai wajahnya sekarang ditambah semburat warna abu-abu.

Harry melangkah mendekat. Lamat-lamat terdengar lagi, teringat lagi ucapan lukisan Dumbledore,

"_Kau sadar, Harry, bahwa orang yang mau mengorbankan diri, menyerahkan jiwanya demi kepentingan orang banyak biasanya disebut pahlawan? Tetapi, apakah kau juga sadar, bahwa ada juga orang yang berani melakukan hal yang berbeda? Mengorbankan orang lain demi kepentingan orang banyak juga, akankah kau berani melakukannya? Mengorbankan Ron, Ginny, atau Hermione, misalnya? Mengorbankan orang yang kau anggap sebagai orang tuamu? Yang klau hormati dengan seluruh jiwamu? Dan imbalannya seumur hidupmu kau akan dibayangi perasaan bersalah? Juga tatapan marah dari semua orang? Beranikah kau melakukan seperti itu, Harry?"_

Harry kini mengerti apa maksud kata-kata lukisan Dumbledore. Dipandanginya sosok di depannya lekat-lekat. Wajah yang dulu ditakuti murid-murid. Wajah yang pucat, kini semakin pucat. Dingin. Keras. Sekeras tahun-tahun yang dilalui.

Dan Harry melihat dua tetes air menitik, menelusuri wajah dingin itu.

Harry tercekat.

Lelaki itu mendongak, seperti mendengar sesuatu. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa, tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya waspada. Ia bangkit, berbalik, berjalan pergi.

Harry menepis tudung Jubahnya hingga kepalanya terlihat, dan memanggil, "_Profesor_ Snape!"

**FIN**


End file.
